Fused connectors of many different types are known. In all instances the fuse is enclosed within the connector housing, wherein it is not normally visible until such time as the housing is opened.
Generally speaking, housings are operable only by the use of a tool such as a screw driver, although in U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,978 (Shamir) a hinged and auto latching housing is described which may be opened by unlatching to gain access to the fuse.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,483 (Koch) a bore is provided in the plug housing; the bore has a plunger captured therein which serves to expel the fuse axially through an opening in the housing wall in order that the fuse be inspected and or changed.
Recently at least one fused plug has been marketed having an inspection window in one wall thereof through which the body of the fuse is visible. However, such window must of necessity be small to preclude an object inserted therethrough coming into contact with a conducting portion of the connector, and it is not readily ascertainable whether or not the fusible element is intact.
It is of course possible to construct the housings in whole or in part from a clear grade of plastic material for example, or to adopt other expedients that would reveal either directly or indirectly the state of the fuse, but these are not economically feasible in low cost connectors such as are envisaged herein.
It is an object of this invention to provide a fuse connector in which the fusible element may be more readily seen.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fuse connector wherein the fuse may be replaced without requiring the housing to be opened, and without the use of any particular tool.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a fuse connector wherein the fuse may be inserted and withdrawn from the housing without requiring the use of any particular tool, or the use of any movable parts incorporated into the housing.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a fuse connector which is suitable for molding onto a wire conductor.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fuse connector wherein the housing is formed as a single molding.
It is yet another aspect of the invention to provide a fused plug connector wherein the fuse may only be removed or inserted when the plug is disconnected from a receptacle.